yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Equestria Grand Prix Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Equestria Grand Prix Part 1. In the beginning of this episode, the screen was shown black. Princess Yuna: (inhales) Okay, here we go. Focus. Speed. I am speed. (as the screen then shows the same shot of racecars whizzes past before going back to black) Victory. Winners as 1, 0 losers. (as the screen then shows the same shot of the Fabulous Shooting Star engine revving and racing) Did I say that? Then, there was a knock on the door. Princess Luna: Yuna, Darling, are you ready? Princess Yuna: Oh yeah. I am ready. One day, Jackson Storm was ready to settle a score with Yuna. Jackson Storm: Took you long enough, Princess. Princess Yuna: Huh? Jackson Storm: Didn't expect to see me again, didn't you? Princess Yuna: Jackson Storm. Jackson Storm: That's right, Princess Yuna! I am back, better than ever! Princess Yuna: What do you want with me now? Jackson Storm: You and I have unfinished business, Princess. This is gonna be the last time you, McQueen, and Ramirez would ever humiliate me. Princess Yuna: We'll see once we win the Grand Prix. And once we beat you, it's time you get your bumper back in jail for good. Jackson Storm: Fair enough, don't keep me waiting, Princess! At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna was having a hard time while practicing for the race against Jackson Storm. Princess Luna: Yuna, are you doing okay? You seemed a little tensed about the Grand Prix in Equestria. Princess Yuna: I'm fine, Mama. Princess Luna: You're not being stressed because of Jackson Storm, are you? Princess Yuna: Yeah. Princess Luna: Yuna, relax. You've practiced hard enough than you always have, you deserve a break. Then, Harumi came to see her. Princess Harumi: Princess Luna, I'm sorry to interrupt, but could I talk to Yuna for a minute? Princess Luna: Sure, Harumi. Princess Yuna: You wish to see me, Harumi? Princess Harumi: Yes. Princess Yuna: I just don't know if I'm that fast enough, Harumi, Storm was always showing off all the time. Princess Harumi: I know how you feel. Princess Yuna: Really? Princess Harumi: Really, I lost my parents during the attack of the Great Devourer. And ever since I was no longer the Quiet One, I eventually redeemed herself to my friends including Lloyd. Princess Yuna: You did saved the boy and his parents, died after the building collapsed, you’re alive again and becomes the Lady Iron Dragon. Princess Harumi: That's right, it was Fausticorn who revived me because I had a good heart deep inside. Princess Yuna: Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Harumi, I really appreciated it. Princess Harumi: Anytime. Soon, K.I.T.T. explained about the whole details from Ready Player One. K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) During that time, I stared in Ready Player One when I was Parzival’s DeLorean but got wrecked when Nolan Sorrento on his MechaGodzilla knocked me with its tail. That's how Dipper worked his magic and technology to make me as Ecto-88, but I'll always be the same K.I.T.T.. Princess Yuna: That's amazing, K.I.T.T.. K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) Indeed it is, Yuna. At the Manehattan Speedway, Orange Cake was happy to see her relatives. Orange Cake: Grandmare! Grandpa! Aunt Orange Bloom! Orange Bloom: There’s my niece! (hugs her niece) Uncle Orange: And how's our granddaughter doing? Orange Cake: Doing well, Grandpa. Aunt Orange: Glad to see you, Orange Cake. Orange Cake: You too. Orange Bloom: Good luck at the race, Orange Cake. Orange Cake: Thanks, Aunt Orange Bloom. When the race begins, Yuna was getting a head start. Jackson Storm: Hey, Pipsqueak. When all your friends are gone, how fast can you go? Bob Cutlass: (announcing) A final check of his tires, as Storm settles into poll positions. Darrell Cartrip: (announcing) Boogity Boogity Boogity! Let’s go racing! Princess Yuna: Hey, Storm, what's that on your teeth!? Jackson Storm: Huh? Princess Yuna: (zoomed passed him) See ya! Darrell Cartrip: (announcing) Did ya see that? Yuna just went past Storm so quickly! Princess Luna: That’s my filly! With Storm being annoyed with Yuna, Li'l Gideon decided to distract him as he taugnts him. Gideon Gleeful: Hey, Storm! (raspberry him) Jackson Storm: Why you little...! Later that night, Yuna drives the Fabulous Shooting Star to the pit stop. Princess Yuna: Come on, Guys! Hurry it up, I don't wanna lose to Storm! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225